Yu Yu Hakusho A New Enemy
by zoogarama
Summary: My first story and I really hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Kuwabara Gets Hurt

(Occurring right after the dark tournament)  
  
"Yusuke," Keiko said while entering the room. "Why do you always have to be fighting?" she said like she was pleading me with me to not fight anymore. "Because I have a job to do as a spirit detective," I replied having going through this conversation before. "What are you doing up here anyway Yuske?" she asked. "Just watching Kuwabara down in the meadow. I think he took that last battle pretty hard." I replied while still keeping a close eye on Kuwabara training down in the field. He'd been down there training for the past two hours and had his shirt off and was covered in sweat from working so hard. "Where's Botan and Yukina?" I asked. "Botan's still mourning over Genkai down stairs in her room and I don't know where Yukina is." she answered. It didn't matter because I soon found out, Yukina was standing right there by the back door watching Kuwabara train. You could see in her eyes that she was worried? Caring? Loving? Maybe a little bit of each but when you saw the way Kuwabara and Yukina looked each other you could see exactly what they were thinking and how they felt about each other. "Yusuke, are you ok?" Keiko said as I snapped out of my dream. "You seem pale," she stated. "I'm okay, I just didn't get enough sleep last night that's all," I lied. Where in fact the reason I looked pale was because I was up all night thinking about Genkai and her death. After that she walked over and stood next to me and leaned against my shoulder and we watched the sunrise together.  
  
As I stood there watching Kuwabara I couldn't quite understand why he was training so hard all of a sudden. Just because he lost in a battle at the dark tournament doesn't mean he has to train even harder than he already has been. I stood there and watched him kick and punch the beanbag that was used for punching practice but he was going full out on that thing. Kicking, punching, and at one point even used his sword once. Then at one point he went too far and didn't block a hit from the "toy" and got a good hit to the chest. He had broken a rib and I started to walk over there and give him a lecture about how I told him not to go overboard. "I told you that you should have called it quits for the day," I said taunting him. "You stay out of this!" he replied angrily. "I'm just fine, see I can.ouch!" he said trying to hide the pain. "You know you should really rest for a while to let your rib heal." I said coolly. "Why should I!" he demanded. "Because you'd be stupid not to," Kurama said stepping out of his hiding place behind an old tree near to where we were. "You stay out of this you over grown fox!" Kuwabara yelled. "He is right you know, it only makes thing worse to keep going." I said trying to be sincere about it. "All right, I'll rest," He said as he finally gave in to our help. So he finally allowed us to help him into the building in pain the whole way.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. A New Mission

Once we got him inside we laid him on the couch to rest a while when my brother Hiei stepped into the room. "So, the big dope broke a rib, it's not the only thing in his body that's broken," Hiei stated to piss off Kuwabara. I just gave him a hard stare and he knew me well enough to back off when he got that look. When Botan was done crying she came out to see what all the racket was about only to find Kuwabara on the couch in bad shape. "My god, what happened?" Botan said. "Kuwabara got beat up by one of his little toys again," Hiei said. After that, I had just about had it. "Hiei! You need to shut-up right now!" I screamed at him. I'd never screamed at him before, but then again, I never had a reason to before either. "Why don't you use your healing powers on him Yukina," Botan suggested as both a resolution to the problem and as a gesture of peace. I sat there dumbfounded wondering why I hadn't thought of that before. When I was done Kuwabara just passed out and I could understand why.  
After we moved Kuwabara into his bed and everyone had left, I stayed behind to watch over Kuwabara and make sure he was all right. After a while, I laid my head down on the covers and fell asleep.  
  
When I woke up, after passing out, I found Yukina fast asleep on the covers. When I looked at the time, about three hours had gone by since I passed out. I felt a lot better after Yukina helped heal me and got out of bed. I grabbed a clean pair of clothes and changed in the bathroom. When I came out I walked downstairs only to find Yuske standing on the back porch. So I just decided to take a walk over to everyone's little hangout place in the back yard. When I came to the ocean (which wasn't that far away from the building) I stopped at the edge of the cliff. The area was covered with fresh green grass and there was one large tree about six yards away from the edge of the cliff where Yuske and I had built a huge tree house as kids and still used it to this day. Mainly for the upper deck where you could get a spectacular view of the sunset over the ocean. After about another hour or so I came back to find Yusuke and Botan in the living room. "There you are!" Botan barked at me as I walked through the door. "We had no idea where you went," she said. "I have some important news that you both need to here," she continued. Whatever it was it didn't sound good the way she said it. "Let's go outside and I'll tell you so the girls don't hear, I don't want them to get worried," she said in a whisper. When we walked outside I asked, "So what's the big news?" "You have a new enemy and a strong one at that. He's one of the most powerful demons in the demon world. Your next assignment will be to stop Karma from destroying both the demon and the human world and it won't be easy." "No I thought it would be a walk in the park." I said sarcastically.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Info On A Mission

"Who is this new enemy? Yusuke asked. "It sounds like a retired circus clown if you ask me," he continued trying to change the mood. "I wouldn't say that to him if I were you, he's a legendary demon who escaped from prison just recently and has already caused four-teen deaths in the spirit world." Botan said with a little frustration in her voice. "Sounds like a good challenger I you ask me. When do we get to kick his butt?" Yusuke asked anxious to get it over with. "Yusuke, would you stop being so hot headed!" Botan yelled. "If he's so powerful, how did he end up in jail?" I asked curiously. "Many years ago, there was a group of warriors who tracked down demons who were causing trouble in the spirit world. They too, were also one of the most powerful if not the most powerful demons in the world at the time. They were the ones who were able to track him down and put him behind bars. Since then all of the five warriors have passed away of old age except one and the most recent one to die." "Who was that Botan?" Yusuke asked. "Genkai," she said. "Genkai!" both Yusuke and I said in complete shock. "There's no way that grandma was one of the most powerful demons in the spirit world," Yusuke said trying to deny everything that had just been said. "Believe what you want, but what I say is true. Genkai was actually the groups leader and the also the only woman to be on the team," she said. "Why didn't she tell us though?" I asked. "Would you have believed her? Or listened to her for that matter?" she asked. "No, I guess not. Anyways it's not like Genkai to boast about herself like that either." I said knowing everything was true. "So when do we have to leave to track this guy down?" Yusuke asked. "Tomorrow morning," she answered. "We should arrive around 10:00 A.M. Just tell the girls you have a small mission that you boys need to go on to take care of some trouble makers in the spirit world." She said. "I'll meet you guys here in the morning at 9:00 o'clock sharp, we don't want to be late." After that we all went our separate ways for the time being to think about what lay before us.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Free Entertainment

While I was walking away it dawned on me only two seconds later. "Yusuke! Botan! What are we going to tell the girls? Neither of us are very good liars and they KNOW when we're telling them what's really going on." You do have a point," Yusuke replied. "I guess we'll just have to make Botan tell the girls," he said mischievously. "WHAT!" Botan yelled. "It just seems pointless to get ourselves all worked up and hurt by the girls." He said trying to weasel his way out of the whole situation. "Yeah, I guess you're right Yusuke. Thanks for volunteering for the job Botan!" I yelled, as we both ran away before Botan could get a single word out of her mouth.  
  
After I got over what Yusuke and Kuwabara did, I went looking for the girls to TRY and lie to them about what we were really doing. I found them in the field behind the building doing whatever. "Hey Botan!" Keiko yelled. "Hey. I need to tell you guys something." I said trying to hide everything. "What is it? Did something happen?" Yukina said starting to worry. "Nothing happened, its just the guys got a new mission and are leaving tomorrow morning for the spirit world." I said. I was the worst liar in the world and by the look on their faces, they knew I was too. "What for?" Keiko asked like she was investigating a crime. "Oh nothing major just some out of line demon's in the spirit world," I said tapping my point fingers together like a little child trying to get away with something. "I guess I'd better be going now!" I said trying to get away from them before they could ask questions.  
  
Watching all this like some entertainment show from the balcony, Kuwabara and Yusuke watched as they exchanged blows. "All right Botan, what's really going on here!" Yukina asked impatiently. "Nothing, really I promise!" Botan replied like she was pleading for mercy. "BOTAN! Get over here and tell us what's going on NOW!" Keiko yelled. "Nooooo!" Botan yelled as she started to run away with Keiko ad Yukina not far behind her. "Hey Yusuke, can you pass the popcorn?" Kuwabara jokingly asked as we each shared a little laugh. When the girls caught Botan she just kept on screaming no until she was able to get away from the two. When that was done and the girls saw us in the balcony, we both knew it was our turn to run. We were able to avoid the girls and retreated to the tree house for about 45 minutes before the girls found us. By then they had settled down and forgot all about finding out what was really going on which was lucky for us because we had no where to run to.  
  
Once we found the guys, we went inside to play some games or watch a movie. "Botan?" Yukina asked. "What?" she replied. "I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever find my brother," she said doubtfully. "Don't give up so quickly." She said trying to encourage her not to give up. About 15 minutes later Kuwabara and Yusuke were at it again over a little card game. Kuwabara said Yusuke was cheating and of course Yusuke said he wasn't until it all got out of hand. After Kuwabara had had it and shoved Yusuke causing him to bump into Yukina making her fall over and land on her face. It was really quite gruesome. Hiei, watching all; of this from the corner lost control and yelled, "Don't push my sister like that!" "What did you say?" Yukina said wondering if she had just imagined the whole thing. Realizing what he had said he just muttered under his breath, "Shoot." After recovering from his own fall Kuwabara just said, "She's your sister?!" mainly from mere shock. "What Hiei means is, is that you two are twins and got separated as kids." Botan said trying to clear up any questions. "So you're my brother," Yukina said trying to hold back the tears. Hiei just kind of smiled at her, right before she ran up and crushed him in a hug. "I always knew there was something different about you," she said finally starting to cry. After a few moments we all left them to be alone to catch up on things.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	5. The Departure

After about 45 minutes, Yukina and Hiei joined the rest of us when Botan said she thought it was about time we went to bed so we would be ready to go the next day.  
  
After about two hours of trying to fall asleep I got out of bed and walked outside to the cliff where the tree-house was only to find Kurama already there. "Couldn't sleep?" he said as if he was expecting me. "Yeah," I replied. "It's just so strange that Yukina knows my secret now. I mean, what if something happens to her while I'm away. It just seems so different now that if something happens to her. we've just come a little more closer together now." I said, happy to get it all off my chest. "She has the right to know and you shouldn't take that away from her. She has someone to look up to for comfort." Kurama said as if he had planned the whole conversation. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I said agreeing with him. "I'll see you in the morning," I said. "Hey Hiei," Kurama said. "Get a good nights rest, we're going to be busy in the morning." "Okay," I said as I walked back to the house and finally got some sleep.  
  
Early the next morning, we had about an hour before we had to leave and during part of the time, Botan, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, and I talked about the mission that was ahead of us. "So, did the girls get any information out of you yesterday Botan?" I asked teasingly. "Actually, they did. They tortured me so bad I ended up havingto tell them the real mission" She said as she shrugged her shoulders. "We know, Yusuke and I saw the whole thing. Rather pathetic if you ask me how they chased you all around the back yard." Kuwabara said knowing he had a death wish. "Kuwabara, It was probably the best you could ever hope to do in your life time so I suggest you can it!" she said fighting back. After a couple minutes Botan said the three words no one wanted to hear. "Time to go! You guys have ten minutes before we leave." She said to us before she went out the door.  
Keiko walked up to me barely holding back the tears. "Be careful Yusuke, I don't want to lose you again, I couldn't take it and neither could your mother." She said softly as she started to cry. "Don't worry, I don't plan on being diced up just yet," I said as I lifted up her chin to look into her eyes. I saw the fear in her eyes of losing me again and I didn't plan on leaving her so soon. For a brief moment her lips touched mine as we shared a soft kiss before she just collapsed in my arms and crushed me in a hug. Over in the door way Hiei and Yukina shared a hug before Hiei went out the door and Kuwabara walked over and gave each other a hug and before he left gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. When Keiko finally allowed me to breath I said to her "Don't worry about me, I'll come back, I promise." I gave her a small kiss on the cheek before I left the room wondering if I would actually be able to keep that promise.  
Little did we know that far away in the demon world, we were being watched by the enemy. Karma.  
"So, we're going to have some guests soon are we." "We're going to have to work hard if we want to welcome them properly, wouldn't you agree Drog?" "Yes, Master, if you bid so I shall alert the guards right away to the coming of our guests. It has been a while since we have had visitors in the castle. Then again most of them have never been able to make it through The Forest of Darkness before entering the castle." Drog said with eagerness. "Go, make sure the preparations are ready for when the guests arrive." Karma ordered. "Yes master," he said before flying of into the dark. "Garbo!" he exclaimed. "Yes master?" he said as he stepped out of the corner. "I need some advice, what do you think the guests would do if something unfortunate was to happen to their girls while they were away?" Karma said slyly. "I think that would be a great idea." Garbo said agreeing "Good, as soon as they leave I want you to take some monsters with you and bring them back here so that they get to see that we have them before coming back to the castle. Understood?" "Yes master," Garbo said before flying off to gather some monsters.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	6. The Bad News

"All right, we're here." Botan said as we arrived in the demon world. "So, where is this Karma guy?" Kuwabara said anxiously. "He's up in the castle over there behind the forest," she said pointing to a castle off in the distance. "So, we have to do some exploring through a forest first do we now?" Hiei said calmly. "Basically, yes, although it's not just a walk in the park. Anyone who has tried to fight Karma has never made it past The Forest of Darkness." she said nervously. "What was that?" Kuwabara asked. "What was what?" I asked. "Don't play stupid with me Yusuke! That beeping sound." He said. "Oh! That's probably my communicator." "Hello?" "BOTAN! Koenma has been captured!" A voice said. "What! By who?!" she said in shock. "It was Karma! His spies came in and took him!" "Alright I'll be down there in a few minutes." She said as she put away the communicator. "I have to go. Sorry I have to leave you guys like this." She said. "It's fine, I think." "Look!" Kuwabara said interrupting me. We all looked over towards the horizon only to see the worst thing imaginable. It was Koenma, Yukina, and Keiko, all being carried by these big gargoyle like creatures. "Let me GO you over sized bats!" Kuwinma yelled. "Yusuke!" It was Keiko. "KEIKO!" I said running after her. No sooner did I trip on a rock only to land on my face. When I looked up I saw a blur going after the creatures. "Yukina!" I knew then that it was Hiei chasing them. When he finally stopped at the top of a hill and just collapsed on his knees while watching them fly off into the distance towards the castle. "No." I'd never seen Hiei so not together. Normally he takes things very well but this was too much. After a few moments I remembered Kuwabara, Yukina was his girlfriend and she was captured. He was taking his anger out on some trees using his spirit sword before falling to the ground.  
Botan was having some difficulty too but she recovered and got our acts together before leaving. "That's it! He's going down!" Hiei said. I had never seen him so mad before and I don't think Kurama had either knowing him for as long as he had. "Come on, standing around here isn't going to do us any good." I said determined to get Keiko back. "Yusuke's right. We need to get going!" Kurama said agreeing with me. "Alright, lets go!" Kuwabara said ready for action. So we started our journey finding our way through the forest.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
P.S. This chapter was a little short but the next chapter will hopefully be a good one and I hope you're enjoying the story I'm writing. 


	7. An Unexpected Visitor

After walking through the forest for about an hour Kuwabara broke the silence by saying, "Did you guys see that?!" "See what?" Yusuke asked. "Up ahead, I thought I saw something move." Kuwabara continued. "I didn't see anything but I can sense something of incredible power up ahead. We'd best keep our eyes open for anything suspicious." I said. "Hiei, what DO you sense up ahead?" Kurama asked. "I can't be sure but I don't think. wait. No. it can't be." I said in shock. "What is it? Is it coming this way?" Yusuke asked. "Yes but. it doesn't make sense." I said trying to figure It all out. "Well I can't sense." Yusuke was cut short because he sensed something coming at him and dodged it. "All right! Who's the wise guy!" Yusuke demanded. "Yusuke, you still haven't changed since the last I saw you." an old scratchy voice said from the darkness. "So, I was right. It was just who I thought it was." I said proudly. "Wait, I know that voice. But that's impossible." Yusuke stammered. "Oh Yusuke, use your head for once in your life." The voice said before I saw a blur run right up to Yusuke and gave him a hard punch to the stomach. "You've already forgotten everything I taught you. How pathetic." It said before stepping out of the shadows from behind Yusuke. "Ya old hag! What did you go and do that for!" Yusuke said after finally realizing who the figure was. The person was Genkai who was the same as ever only much more powerful. "So what are you doing here?" Kurama asked. "I heard you were going up against Karma and thought you could use some assistance considering you have this bozo with you. And besides, I've fought this guy before and know him well." she said knowing it would make Yusuke mad. "We'd better get moving. We're not alone here." Kuwabara said with an uneasy tone in his voice. After about 20 minutes after we continued on we came across the end of the forest. "I don't see why no one else was able to make it through that forest. That was a piece of cake." Kuwabara said. "You think so do you?" a low and dark voice said. "Who said that?" Yusuke asked nervously. "I'm the reason why no one has made it through the forest and into the castle and I don't plan on letting anyone through now!" the voice continued. Then, we all saw a large shadow appear before us holding a figure I couldn't quite make out. Only when the monster stepped into the light, did I realize who the monster was holding in his grasp. "YUKINA!" I yelled boiling with anger. "You let her GO!" Kuwabara said as he charged at the monster and with ease the monster dodged his blow. He was good. The monster was a cross between a bat, a wolf, and a dragon. He had the head and body of a wolf the abnormally large fangs. He had the feet and tail of a dragon with huge 4- inch claws. His arms were that of a bat except he would lean on the arms for support that were attached to the enormous set of wings. "My, my, so I have to barbecue five little kids today do I?" he said as if he was watching some entertainment. "Who are you calling kids you science experiment!" Yusuke boldly yelled at him. "Yusuke! Hold your tongue!" DO you have any idea who this guy is?" Genkai said to Yusuke like she was talking to a little baby. "Well no actually." he said. "This is one of the four most powerful demons in any of the worlds. He has never lost a battle before except once and that was to me and my group." She said. "Well since you're here, won't you be able to kick his but again like you did last time?" Kuwabara asked. "Back then I was much younger than I am now and he knows my moves and what I'll do. And anyway, I got lucky the last time I faced him." She finished. "And I'll never make that mistake again Genkai. I'll promise you that!" the creature said. "So, you still haven't changed after all these years have you Gola." Genkai said like she was talking to an old friend. "Yes, but unlike you, when I get older I become more powerful where as when you get older you become more fragile and weak." He said proudly. "Enough chit chat, let's fight! I swear I will make you pay!" I said getting more impatient with every minute that went by. "Fine then! But I must be honest I've never seen anyone so anxious to die!" he said. "Well then you probably should stop watching yourself in the mirror now shouldn't you." Kuwabara said boldly. We stood there until Yusuke finally said, "All right. let's go!"  
  
To Be Continued. 


	8. A Close Call

"Alright people! Let's dance! SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke yelled. Just before it hit Gola he dodged it with ease. "Huh?" Yusuke said. "You fool! Did you really think that would hit him?!" Genkai yelled at him. "Hah! Was that the best you could do?! That wasn't even worth trying!" Gola said laughing. Just then I saw Hiei and Kurama right before Hiei said, "No, but this is worth trying! Ever tasted a sword? Hah!" "Save some of him for me Hiei. Rose Whip Slash!" "Ahhh!" he cried as he was knocked to the ground. "I guess I underestimated you. uhhh!" he was interrupted by a hard hit to the head by my Spirit Sword. "That's it, I've had it!" Gola said angrily. He started chanting a curse in some sort of ancient language when he finally said, "Ancient demons hear my cry, come to me from far and wide. COME TO ME!!!" with that, there was a bright light followed by a loud bang. When the light dimmed, we were surrounded by creatures of all different shapes and forms. "Say hello to some friends of mine, not strong by them selves but together, they're a force to be reckoned with."  
"Genkai, what are those?" Yusuke asked. "They're ancient demons from many centuries ago when the world was full of darkness. These are all that remain of those demons." She answered. "Get them!" Gola yelled. Hahhhh!" they screeched as they launched them selves at us. "Oh no you don't," Yusuke yelled. "Shotgun!" he yelled as he fired multiple bullets at the creatures. "Don't even think about it!" I yelled as I slayed the monsters coming at me. After a hard fought battle we all stood right in between piles of body's. ] "No. how were you able to defeat my demon's?" It's impossible." Gola said with shock. "Now that we're finished with your little friends prepare yourself!" Hiei said. "HAHAHA! I think you're forgetting one little detail." "And what's that," Hiei asked. "I still have your precious Yukina and I have the power to do what ever I want to her," Gola said with a grin. "Oh yeah, we'll see about that," Hiei said. And in a split second Hiei vanished and appeared just as quickly as he had left hovering behind Gola. "NOW, die you monster and never trouble use again! DIE!" And with that, he gave a powerful hit to the top of the head that split the monsters skull open right before Gola fell to the ground lying there motionless. When Hiei landed on the ground he didn't exactly land on his feet. It was more of a face plant with a loud thud. When I looked around I spotted Yukina lying on the grass unconscious. "Yukina!" I yelled as I ran over to her and knelt beside her as I lifted her head up. "Yukina!" I said again and when I didn't get a response a picked her up into my arms and walked back over to the group. "Is she okay?" Yusuke asked. "I'm not sure," I said. "Let me take a look," Genkai said as she walked over to where I was sitting down. Then she put her hand to her forehead and they both started to glow. When she stopped she said, "She should wake up now that I've healed her, I guess when they took her she fought back." "Where's Yukina?" Hiei asked after waking up from his nasty fall. "Is she alright?" He continued. "She's fine," I replied. "Mmmm.mmmm." Yukina mumbled as she started to finally wake up. "Wh.where am I? Kuwabara?!" she asked hopefully. I just smiled at her and tried not to cry but I couldn't help it so I just crushed her in a hug. When I let go, she tried to sit up but went back down. "Where's Hiei! I saw him hurt his head when he landed before I got knocked out." She said starting to worry. "I'm. right here," he said as he gave her a smile. "Oh Hiei." she said as she leaned over and just started to cry in his arms. 


	9. Arrival At The Gate

After everyone was resting for a couple of minutes I noticed Yusuke over on the hill. I walked over there only to hear Yusuke say, "So Grandma, have you come over to lecture me about what I did wrong?" "No, actually, I came over to ask what was wrong with you. I'm not always going to lecture you." I said. "I'm just worried about Keiko. She's still in that castle suffering and I'm out here wasting precious time." He said as he punched a tree causing a big kink in the trunk.

"We'd better get moving people if we're going to make it to the castle alive!' I yelled over to the group. So we started off again on our mission. "Hey! Who made YOU the leader old hag!" Yusuke yelled. "No one! I just thought the sooner we got moving the sooner we would be able to rescue Keiko!" I yelled at him in defense.

"Well, here's the gate," Yusuke said. "Should we knock?" Kuwabara asked. "Oh sure, just knock on the door and say, "Hi! I'm Kuwabara! I've come to kick your guy's butt. Can I come in? Oh, and want to see my new kitty?!" Hiei said trying not to laugh. "Ohhhhh! That's it! Come on Hiei! You, me, right now!" Kuwabara yelled in his face. "I honestly don't see any point in fighting you then just being a big waste of my energy. I mean what do I have to gain from beating you in a fight? It just seems rather pointless to beat a loser like you." Hiei said calmly as if he was in a conversation with the President. "Oh! That's it! Come on you chicken!" Kuwabara yelled eager to get his butt kicked. "Come on Kuwabara, you can't even last 5 seconds against me and I was barely able to defeat Hiei when I fought him for the first time. The only thing you'd gain from fighting Hiei is a bunch of broken bones, bruises, and a whole lot of humiliation." Yusuke said to him with a sly grin. 

"Come on you guys, there's no point in fighting right now of all times. Save it for another day. Please… I don't like to watch you guys fight! Please…" The way Yukina said it and the look on her face was unexpected to all of us. "I can't take it anymore." She said begging them to stop. "Sorry Yukina." Hiei said as he walked over towards the gate. "The door's opening." Kurama stated as if it was no big deal.

"Well, are we just going to stand here all day and do nothing?" I said eager to get going. I had to rescue Keiko even if it killed me in the process. We started to walk down a dark hallway as I looked around I noticed Kuwabara at the rear shivering like crazy with a miserable look on his face. 

"What's wrong with you Kuwabara?" I said trying not to laugh. "You look miserable," I said. "It's that tingling feeling that I get." He said nervously. "I think that's the feeling you get that says you need to go to the bathroom." Hiei said with a grin on his face. "Shoot! And I forgot to bring the diaper bag too!" I said before Hiei and I started laughing. "Shut up you guys! I'm serious! There's a lot of spirits in this place." He said while looking around as if he was suspecting someone to just pop out of no where. "Well thank you mister psychic, I'm sure if we see a ghost you'll be the first to…" "No, he's right. We're not alone here." I was interrupted by grandma who was of to the side enjoying herself. 

"Let's keep going. I don't like just standing around here." Hiei said while helping Yukina to her feet after being carried by Hiei this whole time. "I agree with Hiei, it's not safe to just stand around and wait for something to happen." Kurama said agreeing with Hiei. "Hold on Keiko, I'm coming." I said as we started walking down the hallway once again.


	10. A Token of Trust

I hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as I do writing it. I hope you like this chapter. Most of it is on the enemy's side so enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well no, it seems our guests were able to make it through the forest and past the gate. It appears I underestimated these humans. No matter, Gola was a weakling and you'll make sure it doesn't happen again will you Drog?" Karma said to Drog as if it were a threat. "Yes master, I promise it won't happen again. And besides, they're heading right towards the Demon Brothers." He replied happily. "Ahhh, the Demon Brothers, that should be interesting to watch." Karma said anxiously. 

Drog was too busy to hear what he said because one of his servants had entered the room and was whispering something into Drogs ear. "Thank you" Drog said once the creature was finished. "Master, it appears that Yusuke and his friends have been joined by another companion and have successfully recaptured the girl named Yukina." Drog reported. "Mmmm. That's unfortunate in both cases of information. Do you have any idea who this new person is?" Karma asked. "We have an idea of who it is but we're not quite sure. Does the name Genkai mean anything to you Master?" Drog asked. "So, Genkai has joined them has she. This will be interesting indeed." He said with a small laugh.

"Well now, I believe we should go pay the Demon Brothers a little visit. Drog, I would go make sure you look your best for our guests. If the survive the Brothers, once they reach the door you will be showing them to this room where I will be waiting. Is that understood?" Karma asked. "Ye…Yes sssir. But does it have to be me? Why not Garbo?" He said pleadingly. "Because he's going to show them to the Brothers domain." Karma replied angrily. "Understood master." Drog said sorrowfully. "Come along Carp!" Karma said before he started off. "Yessss Master," Carp replied as he revealed himself from underneath the chair Karma had been sitting on. He was a snake like creature only with a dagger like spine on the end of his tail.

When they arrived they stood face to face to face with the Demon Brothers who held Keiko captive who had her feet tied and her hands tied behind her back and appeared to be out cold. "Well now, you seem to have everything under control." Karma said to the Brothers who looked absolutely miserable. "We didn't a couple of minutes ago." One of them replied. "She wouldn't shut up about how this guy named Yusuke was going to kick our rears." The other said. "So I finally just knocked her out cold." He said with a sigh of relief. "Well I hope you recover soon because the intruders have made it past Gola and are on their way here as we speak. I trust you will take care of them?" Karma asked. "You have no need to worry, you can just go back up to your room and enjoy the show." They both said coolly. "Good, I'll leave you two to deal with them then." He said as he walked back through the door.

"How long are we going to have to climb these stairs Yusuke?" Kuwabara asked. "It shouldn't be much longer," he replied. Around 5 minutes later: "Well, here's the top." Kurama said. "Finally," Yusuke said with a sigh of relief. No sooner did we have a problem. We came to an area where the path divided into three different options. "What do we do now?" I asked. "I don't know Yukina, I guess we just pick one." Kurama replied. "You could do that or you could listen to what I have to say and follow me." A scratchy high-pitched voice replied.

We all looked around to see where the voice had come from before Hiei said, "There he is!" pointing to a flying creature that was approaching us. "Good evening, my name is Garbo and I've been sent to lead you to your next challenge." The creature replied. It looked like just a ball with wings. It had a large eye that made up most of its body and bat like wings attached to the body and eagle like feet. "Now please follow me." He continued "Hold on a second! How do we know we can trust you" Yusuke said suspiciously. "Ahhhh, yes. Here is my token." He replied as he held out what appeared to be Keiko's handkerchief. "Hey! How did you get that!" Yusuke said as he grabbed it out of the creatures hand. "If you'll follow me I'll show you." So we did and followed him down the dark hallway.

To Be Continued…


	11. The Opponent Revealed

After following the creature for about 20 minutes the creature stopped in front of a large door. "This is where I leave you." He said. He would have flown off had Hiei not have caught him before doing so. "Not so fast, you're coming with us whether you want to or not. And then you will die." Hiei said. The creature just made a little shriek and started shaking. When the door opened we were greeted by two dark figures standing in front of us and one figure, who appeared to be sitting down in the corner. "Well now brother, it appears we have some visitors among us." One of the figures said. "We should turn the lights on so they can quiver in fear." Just then, only when the lights turned on did I realize who the third figure was. "KEIKO!!!" Yusuke yelled in rage. She was tied up and appeared to be out cold. "What did you do to her you freaks!!!" he yelled in rage ready to knock their lights out. "Calm yourself boy, she wouldn't shut up so we knocked her out, and my head has felt better ever since."

They both looked the same, tall lean body. Their head was that of a dragon with a large horn on the end of the nose and with spines all along the back and neck. It stood on it's two hind legs that of a dogs only the were much taller and had feet like a dragon. Their tails were about 2 yards long with an axe like blade on the end of the tail. They were nasty looking that was for sure. "Man those guys are ugly," Yusuke said in disgust. "Yeah, ya got that right. Man am I going to have nightmares tonight. Sheesh!" Kuwabara said agreeing with him. 

"So you think we're ugly do you? Well looks isn't everything you know." One of them replied. "Yeah you're telling me. My grandma may look sweet and harmless but when someone tries to take her purse, man! That cane is a weapon!" Kuwabara said with a little laugh. "Besides you think we're ugly, have you ever looked in a mirror?" They said. "No, he broke the windows before he could even get a glimpse of himself." Yusuke said before he burst out laughing. "Anyway, I'm getting sick and tired of having to look at your guy's faces." Kuwabara said impatient. "Yukina, make sure you stay back," Kuwabara said to me before stepping forward. "No," Yusuke said to him. "Yurameshi! What do you think you're doing?" Kuwabara yelled. "We'll take care of them," Genkai explained. "Kuwabara! Make sure you protect Yukina while the rest of us fight. Got it!" Hiei said to him. "Got it!" He replied ."I guess we won't be needing you anymore," Hiei said as he tossed the creature up into the air before cutting him in half with his sword. "Come on, let's get out of the way." Kuwabara said. I nodded still exhausted from earlier. "You don't look so good, why don't you sit down in the corner," he said sounding worried. I just nodded and Kuwabara helped me over before I collapsed down in the corner where I watched it all take place.

"All right, let's do this!" Yusuke yelled before he charged at them in rage…

To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it was so short but if I didn't end it now it would have been three or four times as long! Fireworks will be going off during the next chapter make sure you don't miss it! J 


	12. The End of The Battle

While Yukina rested in the corner, I stood close by while watching the teams get ready to fight. "What's this? A weakling cowering in the corner, how pathetic." On eof the brothers said as he looked in my direction. Luckily I had put Yukina out of view of the two so they wouldn't get any ideas. "Hey! Your fights with us!" Hiei yelled trying to draw the attention away from Yukina and I. "Come on!" Yusuke yelled as he charged one of them. "I guess we should start fighting shouldn't we Hiei." Kurama asked. "Yes, I guess we should." Hiei replied "Wow, I've never seen Yusuke so worked up let alone this powerful before. His spirit energy is enormous and still growing." I said as I watched Yusuke blow punches like never before. "That's what happens when you have such a close bond to another being, such as the one he and Keiko have. If one of them is in trouble, the other will usually risk their life to save the one they care so much about." I turned around to find that Yukina was the one that said all of those things. "It just goes to show you how much Yusuke really cares about her." She said with a smile as she looked at me. I just smiled back before returning to what was going on.

While Hiei and Kurama handled the quiet brother, Genkai and I handled the loud mouth who seemed to be the better of the two. When I finished blowing punches I heard Genkai yell at me, "Stop it Yusuke! You're wasting energy!" "So, I get to deal with the little kid and the old lady. Hmph… I never get to have much fun around here." He said disappointed. "Who are you calling a little kid! I just nailed you about six times!" I said frustrated. "True Yusuke, but he was holding back. If you had been paying attention to what you were doing, you would have noticed that he was only blocking with one arm." I said. "Enough talk! I'm eager to try out some new moves I've been working on."

"Fine! Take your best shot! It'll be the last chance you get to try out any new moves." Yusuke said burning with rage. "Very well, prepare yourselves!" He yelled. As he reached into his pocket he said, "I've been absolutely dyeing to try this out on someone." He finished as he pulled out wooden-like pipe with the head of a dragon on the end. Just then it started to glow a dark blue. "Dragonnnn WHIP!" he yelled as the pipe turned into a stream of energy and grew longer to about 3 yards in length and at the end was the head moving around shinning brightly. 

"It's alive somehow!" Yusuke said in disbelief. "Now, Dragon Breath!" Just then a bunch of fireballs came at us. I easily dodged my bunch but Yusuke stood his ground with his fist clenched. "SHOTGUN!" he yelled as he fired multiple shots hitting every single target. When the smoke started to clear I saw a bright light coming from Yusuke. He was putting so much of his energy into it I was beginning to worry that he was going to over do it. Never before had I seen him use so much energy before. When the creature saw what he was doing he was just standing there staring, scared stiff. "Now, You'll die and never bother use again! SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke yelled as he sent a huge beam of spirit energy towards him. 

It was so powerful that it even threw him back against the wall. There was so much debris flying around that everyone ducked and covered their head and when I looked in the corner. There was Kuwabara standing in front of Yukina trying to shield her from debris. 

When the dust cleared it looked as if a bomb had gone of inside the room. I looked over to see if Yukina was okay to see Kuwabara helping her to her feet. "Is everyone alright?" Kurama asked. "From what I can tell everyone's… where's Yukina and Yusuke?" Yukina asked. Just then I heard some rocks moving and when I turned around Yusuke pushed all of the debris off himself and the first thing out of his mouth was, "Where's Keiko!" he said frantically. 

He started looking around in apanic before finally spotting her in a corner. "Keiko!" he yelled as he forced himself up and ran over to her with everyone else trailing behind. "Look out," Yukina said as she pushed her way through to try and heal her the best that she could. "She's in bad shape, is she going to make it?" Kuwabara asked. "Of course she's going to make it!" Yusuke yelled. "That's the best I can do, the rest is up to her. To be honest, she has a fifty-fifty chance," she said.

To Be Continued…


	13. Keiko Wakes Up

"We should keep going I guess, there's no point in staying around here," I said. "Yusuke's right, let's keep going." Hiei said. "You're safe now Keiko," I said as I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. 

About an hour later we stopped for the night to rest until the morning came. We had decided to stop was at one time a garden but was a bunch of trees in what appeared to be a courtyard. We were able to find a dark spot in the brush that was hidden from view so we wouldn't draw as much attention. I laid Keiko down next to where Kuwabara was trying to make a fire. "She looks cold," I said to myself as I took off what was left of my jacket and placed it on her to keep her warm. "Make sure she's okay, alright Kuwabara?" I asked. "Sure thing," he replied before I walked over to a spot to rest against a tree.

After I made sure Keiko was taken care of, I finally decided to tend to my injuries. No sooner did I start looking myself over did Kurama walk over to me and say, "That looks like it's infected" "What does," I asked not knowing what he was talking about. "Your arm, need some help with that?" he offered. Only then did I realize what he was talking, there was a piece of wood in my left arm. "I guess I didn't realize it happened at all and help would be great." I said knowing that it was going to hurt when it was removed. We were eventually able to get it out and clean and bandage it up.

I walked over to check on Keiko to find Kuwabara talking with Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina nearby.

When I woke up, I found my self laying down in some leaves and everyone but Yusuke was asleep. He was leaning up against a tree trying to start a fire and wasn't making much progress. "Yu…Yusuke," I said trying to figure it all out. "Hey, how are you feeling." He said with a smile. "Yusuke," I said looking around thinking the worst. He just put his hand on my check and said, "Hey, it's alright, you're safe now. I promise…" He said and just smiled. "Oh Yusuke," I said in a sob and just fell into his arms and just cried in his arms.

To Be Continued…


	14. Botan Arrives

When I woke up the next morning I found Kuwabara standing nearby. "Hey Yusuke," he greeted. "How's Keiko? She seemed okay when she woke up last night." "Hmph, you know you should really mind your own business," I said sourly. "Well it's kinda hard not to listen to, Yusuke! Oh Yusuke!" he said in a high pitched girly voice. "Shut up Kuwabara!" I yelled at him. "You guys should really stop fighting and start thinking about what we're going to do with the girls. They can't stay here because it's to dangerous." Hiei said while walking over to us with Genkai and Kurama. "That's true. I suppose we could call Botan on the communicator and have her come pick them up and take them back to the house." I said agreeing with him. 

"Hey, uhh Botan. You there?" I said into the communicator. "Hello Yusuke! So how are things going with Karma?" she asked cheerful as ever. "Okay I guess, could you do us a favor?" I asked. "Sure, what do you need Yusuke?" she replied. "Well… we were able to rescue the girls and we need you to come take them back to the house. It's only dangerous for them to be here." I said. "Sure thing, I'll be there in just a second!" she said with a smile. The screen went blank. "Hello Yusuke!" A loud voice said behind me. I turned around and yelled, "Ahhh! Botan!" "Alright Yusuke where are the girls?" she asked. "I think they're still asleep. We had a close call lately." I said pointing in their direction. 

She just trotted on over towards the girls. "Girls wake up! We need to go!" she yelled. They immediately jumped to their feet in surprise. "Go where?" Yukina asked. "I need to take you back to Spirit World with me. We'll be able to count how many mistakes Yusuke makes from Koenma's office." She said with an evil smile. "That sure is a lot of counting to do!" Kuwabara said laughing in my face. "SHUT UP KUWABARA!" I yelled as I punched him in the face. "Time to go!" Botan said eager to leave. "Alright," the girls said. "Good luck Yusuke!" Botan said right before vanishing.

"Shall we continue onward?" Genkai asked. "Sure, lets keep going," Kurama said agreeing with her. "Since when did we make Grandma here the leader?" I said with a grin. "Shut up Yusuke!" she yelled at me.

To Be Continued…


	15. The Enemy Appears

Before I start when you see a line like this: - - - - - - - - - - that goes all the way across the screen, that means any type between those lines will be in spirit world with Boton and the others. I just wanted to clarify that before I started. I'm VERY sorry for not updating up until now and I apologize, I've had a lot of schoolwork lately and I'm lucky to have had the time to write this chapter. I'm already getting to work on the next one so PLEASE be patient! I assure you it will have a heck of an ending! By the way, I hope you guys also read my other story that I'm working on for Cyborg 009. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We continued our journey going up a stairway and eventually ended up walking down a long dark hallway lined with stone statues of horrible looking demons on both sides. "Hey this looks like Yusuke in a bad mood!" Kuwabara yelled while pointing to a gargoyle like statue that really did seem to resemble Yusuke to be honest. "If that's his bad mood than I have no idea what his good mood looks like," Kurama said surprisingly. "Shut up Kuwabara! Don't you have anything better to do than to try and be funny? For instance, finally figuring out what 1+1 is?" he yelled in his face. "Shut up both of you we're here." Genkai interrupted as we walked into what appeared to be another courtyard but less lively. It was just missing trees, grass, dirt, or anything else that would resemble a courtyard but it did have the stone floor down pretty well. On the other side I could make out through all the fog that was present a large steel door. "Uh guys... there's something creepy on the other side of that door. I don't know what it is but it's really powerful from what I can tell at this distance." Kuwabara said nervously. "I wouldn't be worrying about that right now, instead worry about what is in this room right now. We aren't alone at the moment." Kurama said in a low voice. We all stood there for a few moments listening for anything that was among us. "Look out!" Genkai yelled as we spotted dozens of arrows made of spirit energy coming at us from all around. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"We're here!" Boton yelled suddenly. We walked through a doorway and found ourselves in an office where strange looking creatures were running around carrying papers and yelling. Not to long ago all of this would have seemed very strange to me but ever since Yusuke became a spirit detective and all of the strange things that have been happening nothing surprises me anymore. We walked down a hallway and came upon a large door. "Boton here, I'm here with Keiko and Yukina." Boton said into the speaker. The large doors slowly opened and we came into a large room with a large screen on one side. "Now where is it. Mmmm... Ah! Here it is!" Boton exclaimed as she held up a remote and pressed one of the MANY buttons. "Oh dear," she said with a surprise. I turned around and saw Yusuke and the others being attacked the ugliest creatures I've every seen. "Yusuke! Look out!" I yelled (Keiko)... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Oh great we're going to get killed by what ever is in here before we even get up there! Dam!" Yusuke yelled with frustration. "Yusuke, you and Genkai go on ahead of us while we take care of these things" Hiei yelled at Yusuke. "There's no way you guys can take them on alone, I'm staying right here!" he answered. "Yusuke! Hiei's right, we can take care of these guys ourselves no get going!" Kurama yelled as he took down two of the creatures. "Let's go Yusuke, we need to find Karma as soon as possible dimwit!" I yelled in frustration. "Fine let's go!" he answered. We were able to out run the creatures and before long we ran into a steel door that was blocking our way. "I'll take care of it," Yusuke said as he stepped forward. "SPIRIT GUN!!!" in an instant the door was obliterated and we stepped forward into the dust. "Welcome Yusuke and my dear friend Genkai. I was rather worried you weren't going to make it all the way here, well done." There was a foul odor in the air and a disturbing presence loomed ever closer with each breath I took. He was here, and at the moment I wasn't sure exactly what to say. I was able to sense his energy but what I found sent a chill down my spine; it could not be possible that this was the same Karma I fought before. "So much energy... I don't think we'll be able...we might not survive this Yusuke, be careful." 


End file.
